Precision femtosecond laser microsurgery (FLMS) requires the use of tightly focused near-infrared femtosecond laser pulses for the precise manipulation of subcellular structures. To make these submicron ablations, femtosecond laser pulses need to be tightly focused with an expensive high numerical aperture lens. The femtosecond pulses provide high peak intensities and rapid deposition of energy into the target, ablating material before significant heating of the surrounding target occurs. This may be achieved because the pulse width is shorter than the thermal relaxation time of the target. As such, FLMS allows for submicron resolution. This technique, however, has inherent limitations: (1) the target needs to be located with submicron resolution and (2) the light diffraction limits the operation resolution to about half a micron. Many current techniques use highly absorbing metal particles to destroy surrounding tissue through heating effects to explosively melt them. These particles absorb a majority of light and release the energy as heat to the surrounding intercellular components during the heat transfer process, denaturing proteins and destroying intracellular components. This photothermal process increases the mean temperature of the exposed tissue, in some cases by more than approximately 50° C., which could cause complications and extensive damage in normal tissue.